


Кофейня «Мельница»

by Johanna_d



Category: Krabat (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Krabat/Tonda, Pre-Slash, fandom Antagonists 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna_d/pseuds/Johanna_d
Summary: Нельзя так просто взять и уйти из кофейни.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Спецквест Антагонистов





	Кофейня «Мельница»

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: ["Как стать феей?"](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-1377-ru).

Тонда исчез под Новый Год. Как раз в тот день, когда у всех продлевались договоры. Да, он и собирался уйти, но не вот так же. Просто пропал, не сказав ни слова на прощание. 

Крабат искал его повсюду. Обошёл весь дом, даже спускался в подвал. Андруш спросил, не посеял ли он где свою голову, а Ханцо, в пятый раз столкнувшись с Крабатом в сарае, рявкнул, чтобы тот занялся делом и прекратил к такой-то матери путаться под ногами. 

Народу с утра было, как сельдей в бочке. Парни крутились, как заведенные, даже Мастер несколько раз выходил из своей комнаты. Специй наготовили впрок, но Юро все равно пришлось доставать мельничку и толочь новые приправы. 

Наконец после полудня люди стали расходиться. Дома, в Шварцкольме, всех ждали семьи и накрытые к празднику столы. А когда стемнело, в кофейне и вовсе не осталось никого, кроме измотанных и совсем не радостных парней. Мастер запер дверь изнутри, повернулся и вскинул вверх руки. 

— Всё! 

Кофейня «Мельница» перемолола очередной год своей жизни. А когда парни забрались на чердак, служивший им спальней, то Крабат увидел на кровати Тонды незнакомого заспанного паренька. Мальчишку звали Витко, и он ни разу не спросил, куда делся подмастерье, чьё место он занял. 

Без Тонды сделалось пусто, даром что вскоре в кофейню снова потянулся народ. После новогодней ночи у многих голова гудела с похмелья, и люди плелись в "Мельницу" за бодрящим напитком, который разогнал бы туман в голове. Кому-то помогало, кто-то, наоборот, бледнел ещё больше. На последних Мастер указывал подмастерьям, и те торопливо подносили бедолагам прозрачный терпкий напиток в маленьких кружках. Напиток этот наливали из большого жбана, стоящего на кухне. До праздника его там не было. Крабат старался поспевать повсюду. Вроде к работе он за год успел привыкнуть, и все-таки сделалось тяжелее. Ведь теперь рядом не было Тонды, который подбадривал его улыбкой. 

Лышко это подметил. На третий день нового года, когда Крабат замешкался, таская из погреба мешки, прикрикнул на него, чтобы тот привыкал шевелиться без няньки. Крабат ничего ответить не успел: Юро, шедший по коридору, споткнулся и выронил бумажный мешочек со специями. Мешочек лопнул, ударившись об пол, и в воздух поднялось желтоватое облачко. Даже у Крабата, стоявшего в сторонке, засвербило в носу, а Лышко стал чихать так, что все лицо у него сделалось багровым. 

— Ой, какой же я неуклюжий! — завопил Юро. — Все травы заново толочь! Ой, Лышко, и ты все это вдохнул! 

Лышко, может, и рад был бы ему ответить, да только сказать он ничего не мог. Повернулся и побежал на улицу, да ещё при этом на дверной косяк налетел — так сильно у него слезились глаза. 

— Юро! — прикрикнул Мертен. — Надо ж тебе было споткнуться именно сегодня! 

Юро заспешил за метелкой, а Крабат задумался, что же должно произойти именно сегодня. И вдруг вспомнил: полнолуние! Он был так поглощен переживаниями из-за Тонды, что совсем об этом позабыл. Ночью должен был явиться господин с орлиным пером. А Лышко предстояло провести полнолуние в комнатушке за покоями Мастера. 

Ночью все прошло как обычно. Господин с орлиным пером приехал на повозке, полной мешков с кофейными зернами. Они с Мастером ушли в комнату, а парни принялись перетаскивать мешки в дом. На грубой ткани красовалось изображение орла. А когда Крабат взвалил один из мешков себе на плечо, ему показалось, что от зерен, перекатывающихся внутри, исходит тепло — будто они сохранили в себе солнечную силу тех далёких земель, откуда их привозили. 

Мастер и его гость вышли, когда телега опустела. Господин с орлиным пером улыбался, а взгляд у Мастера был такой, словно он смотрит на что-то, находящееся очень далеко отсюда. 

Господин с орлиным пером взобрался на свою телегу, кивнул на прощание и укатил, а Мастер долго стоял, глядя ему вслед. 

Когда полнолуние миновало, Лышко вышел из своей комнатушки — осунувшийся и бледный. На мешки с изображением орла он смотрел со злостью и целый день шипел на всех, а Мастер добродушно посмеивался. К его рукаву пристало несколько огненных лисьих шерстинок. Наутро Лышко снова был довольным и бодрым, и все пошло как обычно. Андруш всех поддразнивал, Сташко чертил какие-то схемы, Петар вытачивал ступки из чурбачков, а Витко тыкался ко всем, точно как Крабат в прошлом году, ходил с раскрытым ртом и смешил всех своим старанием. Шли дни, недели, месяцы. В пасхальную ночь Крабат впервые с осени увидал Певунью, и ему наконец стало легче после исчезновения Тонды. А потом Мастер отправил Андруша, Крабата и Юро на ярмарку в Виттихенау. 

Весна была в разгаре. Пригревало солнце, на деревьях распускались листья, и дрозды, драчливые, как Андруш, гоняли ворон от своих гнезд. На ярмарке царило оживление, собралось много людей, и Крабат испугался, что ему померещилось, когда в толпе он заметил Тонду. 

Он бежал к нему, проталкиваясь через ряды торговцев и не слушая их брань, не обращая внимания на предостерегающие крики Андруша позади. 

Да, это был Тонда! Всё такой же, совсем не изменившийся, с тем же спокойным ласковым взглядом. Но, обернувшись на крик Крабата, он стоял молча, и в его глазах не промелькнуло ни радости, ни удивления. Только задумчивость — будто он пытался вспомнить, где же они встречались. 

— Тонда, не может быть, чтобы ты меня забыл! — твердил Крабат. — Мы же вместе работали в кофейне! 

— В кофейне? — недоуменно переспросил Тонда. 

— Ну да! Кофейня «Мельница»! Я Крабат! 

Быть не могло, чтобы Тонда его позабыл! Только не после этого года, проведённого вместе! Крабат в отчаянии повернулся к девушке, державшей Тонду за руку. 

— Вы ведь Воршула?! Я о вас знаю! 

Та удивленно захлопала глазами. Тут из толпы выбрался Андруш. 

— Он обознался, простите! — выкрикнул он, хватая Крабата за руку и увлекая его прочь. 

Тонда и Воршула озадаченно переглядывались. Тут и Юро подоспел, ухватил Крабата с другой стороны. Тот попробовал было вырваться, но Тонда по-прежнему смотрел на него, не узнавая, и Крабат, растерянный и почти разозленный, позволил себя увести.

Андруш проворчал, что нельзя быть таким раззявой и всех со всеми путать, а потом трещал обо всем на свете без умолку и старался отвлечь товарищей от этой истории.

А с Юро состоялся разговор на другой день. Они чистили во дворе ступки песком. Остальные подмастерья возились в доме, в зале стоял гул голосов: посетителей в погожий день набралось с лихвой. До Юро с Крабатом никому не было дела.

— Ты огорчен из-за Тонды? — спросил Юро.

Для Крабата это было неожиданностью. Он был так ошеломлен случившимся, что не знал, с кем поделиться. Юро уж точно не приходил ему в голову. И тут на тебе — он сам заговорил!

— Это же он был, Тонда! — горячо выкрикнул он. — Не мог я обознаться! Да он и сам обернулся, когда я его по имени окликнул. Не мог он меня не узнать! Разве что... не захотел узнавать?

Юро зачерпнул горсть песка и принялся тереть ею круглый бочок ступки.

— Не смог, а не не захотел, — сказал он. — Тонда никого из кофейни не помнит.

— Как же так — не помнит?

— А вот так. Заклятие такое.

Крабат молчал, во все глаза глядя на Юро. А тот опустил голову, рыжие волосы совсем завесили лицо. Глянь на них кто-нибудь из окна — вообще не заметит, что Юро что-то говорит.

— Сколько раз парни уходили из «Мельницы», потихоньку надеясь свое дело открыть. И всегда всё забывали. Ничего не помнили — ни как зерна правильно хранить, ни как их обжаривать, ни какие специи как готовить и когда добавлять. Может, кто и пытался потом сам кофе варить, но как на «Мельнице», все равно ни у кого не получалось. Мастер соперников не потерпит.

Крабат молчал, глядя, как сыпется песок из пальцев Юро. Тонда рассказывал, что они с Воршулой поженятся да свое дело откроют. И тогда будут сами себе хозяева.

Вот оно, значит, как.

— Есть одно средство этому помешать, — тихо продолжал Юро, не поднимая головы. — В день, когда кончается договор, дать чашку кофе той, кого ты любишь. Только кофе непременно горячий должен быть. Если она выпьет хоть глоток, то ты ничего забыть не сможешь. По крайней мере, пока ты с ней.

— Той, кого ты любишь? Но ведь в кофейню женщин не пускают!

— То-то и оно, — кивнул Юро.

— Тонда понес кофе Воршуле? — осенило Крабата. — И кофе остыл по дороге?

— Тонда всю дорогу в ладонях его грел, — сказал Юро. — Но этого недостаточно оказалось, видать.

Крабат молчал. Он думал о Певунье. Представлял себе, как она возьмет обеими руками чашку кофе, согревая ладони на зимнем ветру.

— Специи нужны, — неожиданно произнес Юро.

Крабат вздрогнул и взглянул на него.

— Что ты сказал?

— Я говорю, есть специи, которые, если их правильно смешать, надолго сохраняют кофе горячим.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я прибираюсь в комнате у Мастера, — напомнил Юро. — Он иногда оставляет книгу рецептов на столе, думает, что я в ней ничего не пойму.

Он говорил что-то еще, но Крабат не слушал — думал о Певунье. О том, как она, отпив глоток, поднимет голову и посмотрит на него с улыбкой. 

— У тебя есть эти специи? — спросил он вслух.

Все лето Юро пропадал на своем огороде за кофейней. Он мог уходить туда даже по ночам: некоторые из его растений требовали ухода именно в темноте. Крабат только диву давался: вроде Юро с трудом давались самые простые блюда, но при этом он держал в памяти столько премудростей о плодах и травах. 

Мастер на огород не заглядывал, и это радовало Крабата: вдруг он запретит выращивать именно те растения, которые ему нужны.

Если их с Юро план удастся, то он, Крабат, сможет зажить самостоятельной жизнью. У него будет дело, в котором он знает толк. И станет он сам себе хозяин. 

До случая с Тондой Крабат не помышлял об уходе. Даже когда, утомившись с непривычки, корил себя за то, что не сыскал в свое время работы попроще. Ему было хорошо в кофейне. Но подарить Мастеру всю жизнь? Знать, что иначе он лишит тебя не только твоего опыта, но и друзей? Ну нет. 

Осенью Юро перебрался на чердак, где сушил свои травы и семена.

— Скоро будет готово, — говорил он Крабату и придирчиво разглядывал мелкие красноватые зерна, рассыпанные по железному противню. — И тогда под Новый Год я передам тебе мешочек. 

Он говорил тихо, но все равно замер, прислушиваясь. Крабат знал, чего он опасается. Мастер иногда оказывался там, где его и близко только что не было, а Лышко умел двигаться бесшумно.

Под Новый Год Мастер вдруг разговорился.

Стоял вечер. Все засиделись за столом. Юро принес с кухни добавку, и Мастер велел ему принести еще вина. А выпив, подпер голову кулаком и уставился единственным глазом на свечу, по которой стекала капля воска.

— Есть у меня друг, — произнес он негромко и глухо, и все замолчали, слушая, что он скажет. — Мы с ним огонь и воду вместе прошли. Столько дорог с ним исходили, что если собрать все эти дороги да смотать в клубок, земной шар получится. Звали его Ирко. И была у него мечта. Хотел он заправлять такой харчевней, чтобы отбою в ней от людей не было, а допьяна чтоб никто не напивался. 

Он покосился на кружку у себя в руке, встряхнул ее и подлил еще вина.

— Раздобыл он кофейные зерна. Но к кому их не приносил, никто из трактирщиков и слышать не хотел, чтобы продавать пойло, от которого голова не идет кругом, а наоборот, яснее становится. Но Ирко упрямый был, не сдавался. И вот занесло однажды нас с ним в Турцию, к османскому султану. А в тех краях вино не жалуют…

Он залпом опрокинул кружку.

— Вот мы с Ирко и задумали открыть там кофейню. Кофе-то в тех краях уже пробовали, но у Ирко имелись свои снадобья, которые делали вкус еще крепче. Отбою от клиентов у нас не было, а однажды в кофейню сам великий визирь пожаловал: доложили ему, что кофе у нас особенный.

Мастер вздохнул и продолжил:

— Визирю кофе пришелся по душе, и тут уж наши дела в гору не пошли, а прямо полетели. Да только видите, в чем штука-то. В кофейни женщин пускать не принято. При них вкус кофе совсем другим становится, и нет в нем былого веселья. Словом, стал народ в нашей кофейне больше бывать, чем у себя дома. А иные не только семейные, но и прочие дела забросили. И пошли султану жалобы: один ради кофе в долги влез, другой последнего ишака заложил, третий в свою лавку носа не кажет, всё у нас сидит. А султан человек был горячий. Взял да и издал указ: все кофейни закрыть, а кто кофе продает — того в мешок от зерен завязать да со скалы в море скинуть. 

У него снова вырвался тяжелый вздох. Все молчали, и сделалось так тихо, что слышно было, как за окном на подоконник опускаются снежинки.

— Заступничество великого визиря и то не помогло, — с горечью сказал Мастер. — Но Ирко отказываться от мечты не хотел. И придумал он такую штуку. Один из нас должен был приехать сюда и открыть кофейню. А другой продолжал бы возить из Аравийских земель кофейные зерна. Понятно, второй был в наибольшей опасности: путь-то пролегал через владения султана. Ни один из нас не хотел оставлять другому самое опасное дело. И решили мы бросить жребий. Кинули в кувшин с водой много белых камешков и один черный, похожий на кофейное зерно. Стали по очереди вытаскивать камешки из кувшина. Кому черный попадется — тот и останется в землях султана. Камешек вытащил Ирко.

Помолчал немного и заговорил опять:

— С тех пор каждое полнолуние он привозит мне лучшие кофейные зерна, какие только созревали под аравийским солнцем. Но если его поймают — Ирко несдобровать.

Он поднял голову.

— Вот я и спрашиваю вас, — произнес он, обводя взглядом примолкших подмастерьев. — Заслужили ли мы с Ирко право пожинать плоды нашего труда — и нашего риска?..

Той ночью Крабату снился орел, бьющийся в мешковине на краю обрыва, под которым кипело море. Наутро он ходил хмурый и старался не встречаться с Юро глазами. 

Юро это заметил. Сначала молчал, но когда настал последний день уходящего года улучил миг и схватил Крабата за рукав.

— Ты что это, Крабат? Про наш уговор забыл?

— Не забыл! — Крабат отдернул руку. — Но я должен подумать.

— Некогда раздумывать! Сегодня к вечеру мы должны подписать договоры. Если ты до этого успеешь принести кофе той, которую ты любишь…

Крабат замотал головой.

— Подожди, Юро, подожди! Дай мне время.

И проскользнул в зал, где, как и год назад, с утра набилось полно народу.

За столом у окна сидела самая веселая компания. Парни, в основном из местных, смеялись и громко выкрикивали, что местечек лучше «Мельницы» они на свете еще не видали.

— Вы в Виттихенау такого точно не пробовали! — утверждал один, рослый веснушчатый детина в кузнецком фартуке. Он оглянулся, высматривая кого-нибудь из подмастерьев, и его взгляд упал на Крабата.

— Эй! — оживился он. — Приятель, принеси-ка пару кружек вашего кофе для наших друзей! Да смотри, чтобы погорячее.

— Сейчас принесу, — сказал Крабат и бросился к кухне.

Юро так и стоял у дверей, а в руках у него был маленький мешочек, перетянутый тесьмой.

— Погоди, Юро, — попросил его Крабат, стараясь не смотреть в его глаза, обиженно и зло глядевшие из-под рыжей челки. — Не торопи меня!

Он вбежал на кухню, схватил поднос.

— Сташко! Две чашки давай, да погорячее!

— Погорячее ему! — хохотнул Андруш, крутившийся тут же. — Нос ошпаришь, пока донесешь!

Но Сташко, отпихнув приятеля, поставил Крабату на поднос две дымящиеся чашки.

— Неси, да поживее!

Крабат пробежал в зал так быстро, что даже не заметил, стоит ли на прежнем месте Юро. Он подошел к столу у окна, и парни на лавке потеснились, пропуская его. И Крабат увидел Тонду, сидящего с заиндевелой шапкой на коленях.

Он замер, не зная, что сказать. Тонда улыбался. Узнал, должно быть, ротозея, принявшего его на ярмарке за кого-то другого.

— Ну, давай сюда! — поторопил Крабата кузнец. — Видишь, приятели наши совсем окоченели, пока сюда добрались.

Не дожидаясь, пока Крабат поставит поднос на стол, он схватил одну из чашек и протянул белобрысому пареньку, сидевшему рядом с ним.

— Вот, Лотар, согрейся!

Крабат стряхнул с себя оцепенение. Поставил поднос и поднял чашку.

— Это тебе, — произнес он, протягивая ее Тонде.

Тот, продолжая смотреть на Крабата, осторожно принял чашку и тотчас поставил обратно на стол.

— Горячо как, — смущенно улыбнулся он.

— Оно и хорошо, что горячо! — возразил кузнец. — Пей, не то тебя жена из-за новогоднего стола прогонит, если ты только и будешь делать, что чихать!

Тонда осторожно поднял чашку, поднес ее к губам. Вдохнул пряный дым, летящий танцующим облачком. И прикоснулся губами к темно-коричневому напитку.

А потом поставил чашку на стол.

— Ну как? — спросил кузнец. — Оценил? Вон Лотару понравилось!

Но Тонда не слышал его. Он во все глаза смотрел на Крабата. В его взгляде удивление молниеносно сменялось тревогой, а потом радостью.

— Крабат! — тихо вымолвил он.


End file.
